


Dance For You

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Braun go out after a tough day at work. You get just a little too drunk and can’t stop yourself from dancing for Braun.





	Dance For You

“Come on, we’re going out,” Braun said suddenly from the door of my dressing room.

“What?” I asked, tearing my gaze away from my phone. “Why?”

“Because you’ve been in a mood. And it’s getting really tiring to deal with you being all weird when we’re traveling. So we’re going out to a bar, you’re gonna relax, and maybe that’ll help.” He said it all so simply, as if that were all I needed.

Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the sentiment. And as my best friend, he was doing his duty to try to get me out of this weird funk. But I couldn’t even bring myself to fully admit what was causing my mood to myself in the first place. How could I be expected to tell Braun that I’m stressed because my storyline is hitting a dead end and my feelings for him keep overpowering every other thought I have? How could I expect myself to tell him that? But when he shot me a smile, trying to encourage me, my stomach did a little flip. That smile could get me to do almost anything, something I was fairly certain he knew. As long as he didn’t know to what extent I loved seeing that smile, seeing him, we would be okay.

I smiled back before nodding, standing up from the couch and sliding my phone into the waistband of my leggings. I grabbed my bag and reached up to hook arms with Braun. “Lead the way.”

===========================

Instead of “going out” to a bar, we decided to just join the rest of the roster at the bar in the lobby of our hotel.

“This’ll make it easier to find your way to bed when you’re drunk off your ass,” Braun had explained, holding the door open for me to follow him out of my room.

“As if you wouldn’t be there to help me,” I laughed, rolling my eyes at him.

“Well, if I wasn’t there, this would make it easier on you. It’s already pretty easy for you, though,” Braun agreed, leading me down the hallway to the elevator.

“Yeah it is,” I nodded, pressing the button for the elevator. “It’s because I have my own monster of a man to carry me around places.”

“I think I’ve spoiled you,” Braun deadpanned, stepping into the elevator.

“It’s too late to take it back, now,” I sang, bouncing on the balls of my feet. “You’re my best friend. You’re in it for the long haul.”

At that, he smiled down at me, causing my stomach to flip again. He was going to be the death of me, that much was obvious. I don’t know exactly how I went from seeing Braun as just my best friend, the best friend a person could have, to being hopelessly in love with him. It was as if the universe knew there was no way he’d be interested in me romantically, and decided I should fall head over heels in love, watching while he never viewed me as more than the annoying girl that latched onto his friendship and never let go.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Braun promised, just as the doors slid open and we stepped into the lobby. He offered me his arm, cocking his head towards the bar. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” I laughed, looping my arm in his to walk towards the bar.

==========================

I had to give it to Braun, he was right. Being out, having fun with him and everyone else on the roster was doing me a lot of good. I felt a lot better about everything, about my storyline, about my feelings for Braun. I was less stressed out about my life.

Of course, I couldn’t tell if that was just because of the alcohol or the environment. Either way, I was feeling good. I was happy to be able to let loose and have some fun, get my mind off of everything. Or, as off of everything as I could.

I had finally migrated towards the bar itself, finding a seat on one of the stools there to relax and take a breather. I loved hanging out with the roster, but it was so crowded, and there was so much going on. I just needed to take a break, be able to drink without worrying about someone bumping into me and making me spill everything. But from my vantage point at the bar, I could clearly see Braun, obviously having a good time of his own. He was sprawled out in a chair over near the group of tables the roster had commandeered, beer in one hand and a huge smile on his face as he talked to Karl Anderson.

And suddenly, my mind wasn’t quite off the fact I have these feelings for him. Rather, they were flooding my thoughts full force. My eyes followed his every movement as he brought his beer bottle up to his lips, smile still gracing his face as he listened to Karl. I absentmindedly stirred my drink, eyes still focused on Braun as Luke walked up to him and Karl. The three of them continued to talk until Karl and Luke slapped Braun on the shoulder before turning to leave the bar. 

Braun was left alone at the table, leaning back in his chair to finish off his beer. He looked so at ease, so relaxed. I envied him for his ability to just go with the flow and stay so relaxed all the time. And then he was turning, his eyes scanning the room. Before I could avert my eyes, pretend I hadn’t been staring at him for entirely too long, his eyes met mine. A smile came to his face easily, almost too easily, his eyes crinkling up as it did. 

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling back at him, trying to ignore the way my stomach flipped as Braun looked at me, gesturing for me to go over to him. I nodded, turning to the bartender to order another drink for me and a beer for Braun before heading over towards him.

“I come bearing gifts,” I sang, handing over his beer before sitting across from him.

“I knew I kept you around for some reason,” Braun laughed, ignoring the way I rolled my eyes at him. “Are you feeling better? Less in a mood?”

“I’m feeling great,” I assured him, smile wider than before. “Don’t I look great?”

“You look drunk,” Braun countered, smile never leaving his own face as he drank from his beer.

“Still cute though,” I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know….” Braun trailed off.

“Don’t be an asshole!” I shrieked, dipping my fingertips into my drink and flicking it at his face.

“Alright, alright,” he said, holding his hands up in surrender. “You’re cute as hell, even if you’re drunk.”

I opened my mouth to reply when a commotion off to Braun’s right got our attention. Our heads swung in that direction at the same time to see a girl giving some random guy in the bar a lap dance. She was obviously really into it, didn’t seem to notice the fact that she had garnered the attention of almost everyone else in the bar.

I dragged my eyes away from the spectacle to look at Braun. He was still focused on the show, laughing along with the crowd as the girl kept dancing her heart out for the man whose lap she was perched in. I downed the rest of my drink, steeling myself before standing up from my seat, walking around the table and bending down so I could whisper into Braun’s ear. This was my chance to make my move, to let my feelings be known.

“Lap dancing, huh?” I said, laughing as he jumped and turned to face me, surprised at my proximity. “It’s an art, ya know.”

“What?” Braun asked, one eyebrow raised at me.

“I can show you,” I offered, straightening up next to him. It was silent for a moment, Braun’s eyes locked on mine. Part of me was worried that maybe I had overstepped my bounds, worried that I had just ruined my friendship with Braun. But in the next moment, Braun was standing up from his seat, beer left on the table. He reached for my hand, tugging me along behind him out of the bar and across the lobby to the elevator.

We managed to be alone in the elevator, Braun reaching out to slam the button for our floor before turning to face me. His eyes were dark, darker than normal, as he stalked towards me across the elevator. Soon, my back was pressed against the wall, Braun caging me in. Before I could say anything, Braun crushed his lips to mine, tugging on my thighs to get me to wrap my legs around his waist. His lips moved against mine effortlessly, one hand tangling in my hair as his hand cupped the back of my head. I barely heard the elevator ding as we reached our floor, too wrapped up in the way it felt to finally be kissing Braun, to finally not be scared to let him know how I felt. The sound didn’t even register in my brain until we were moving, Braun carrying me out of the elevator and down the hallway, finally breaking the kiss so he could see where he was going.

“I knew you’d end up carrying me somewhere tonight,” I laughed, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck.

He breathed out a laugh, shaking his head as he came to a stop outside of my hotel room door. “Where’s your key?” he asked.

“With my phone,” I replied, moving to unwrap my arms around him so I could reach my phone. Before I could, Braun had me pressed against the wall outside my room, his fingers easily slipping into the waistband of my leggings. I shivered against his touch, whining as he removed his hand - and my phone - a second later. He had the door unlocked and closed behind us within mere moments, my phone abandoned on the table next to the door. And then our lips were pressed together again, Braun moving us towards the bed.

“Wait, wait, wait,” I laughed, breaking the kiss, my hands on either side of his face. “I still have to show you something.”

Braun groaned, leaning forward to kiss me deeply again before pulling away. “You don’t have to, I’ll take your word for it.”

“Braun,” I whined, a pout firmly on my lips. “Let me show you.” I rolled my hips against his slightly, biting my lip as he groaned, grip tightening on my thighs. I rolled my hips again, laughing at the groan he let out, his head thrown back.

“Fine,” he finally said, placing me on my feet. I watched as he sat on the foot of the bed, getting situated before quirking an eyebrow in my direction. “Show me.”

I smiled at him, walking back to where he left my phone near the door. “Is it weird that I have a playlist of lap dance songs?” I asked nonchalantly over my shoulder, scrolling through the music on my phone. I heard a choked response from Braun behind me and laughed. “Nevermind,” I answered myself, clicking play on my playlist. Love Sex Magic was the first song that played and I smiled to myself, turning back to face Braun.

He was sitting up perfectly straight, his hands resting on his thighs as he watched me walk over to him. I stood off to his side, trailing one hand across the shirt stretched across his chest. A shiver ran through him and my smile grew before I finally moved to stand in front of him. His eyes were dark, pupils blown and I leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips as I finally settled myself in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

Braun’s fingers dug into my hips as I started moving, circling above his. His face was red, turning redder by the second as I moved against him, hips dipping further towards his. I knew his eyes were on my hips, tracing every movement, as my hands trailed down his chest, hips grinding harder down on his.

My hands were all over his chest, slowly finding their way under his shirt. My hips circled continuously against him, tossing my hair over my shoulder. I leaned in to tease him with another kiss, pulling away before Braun could deepen it. I laughed at the groan that escaped his lips, but was cut off as he stood, tossing me back on the bed.

“Braun, I wasn’t finished,” I pouted.

Braun settled himself on the bed between my legs, hands pushing my shirt up my body and over my head before he ever replied. “You showed me what I needed to see,” he assured me.

I opened my mouth to say something else, instead just letting out a gasp, arching into Braun’s touch as his mouth trailed across the swell of my breasts. His hands trailed behind me, unclasping my bra quickly, pulling it off of my body and throwing it behind him. From there, his mouth fell to my nipple, tongue flicking out against it.

“Braun,” I cried, hands tangling into his hair. I rolled my body against him, urging him on. He moved to my other breast, trailing kisses across my chest as his hands went to my leggings, pulling them and my underwear down my legs, mouth never leaving my body as he did.

His hands traveled back up my legs, sloppy kisses trailing from my breasts to the crook of my neck. My hands fisted in the material of his t-shirt, hips jerking as he teased two fingers against my entrance.

“Fuck,” he groaned into my neck, sliding two fingers into me. I cried out, throwing my head back against the pillows when his fingers hooked inside of me, thumb rubbing against my clit. My hips rolled against his hand, movements in sync with his. Braun’s lips left my neck and shoulder as he propped himself up on his free hand, eyes focused on my face as his fingers moved inside me.

I tugged desperately on his shirt, his thumb speeding up on my clit. “Please,” I begged, chest heaving with each breath. Braun increased the pressure on my clit, fingers speeding up together until I was coming, nonsense falling from my lips.

Braun pressed another kiss to my shoulder before his fingers slid out of me and he stood up from the bed. My eyes followed his movements as he ripped his shirt off over his head, his pants following soon behind. And then he was on the bed with me again, nudging my legs even further apart.

It was silent in the room, the song that I had danced to had come to an end long before now. But the silence didn’t matter to me at all as Braun slowly pressed himself into me, his lips pressed against mine as he sheathed himself fully inside of me.

He gave me a moment to adjust, occupying me with his kiss, overpowering my senses. When my hips moved against his, just a bit, he finally broke the kiss. He pulled back to look at me, eyes focused on mine, before he moved his hips.

His thrusts started relatively slowly, but didn’t stay that way for long. Before long, his hips were hammering into mine, and I was a moaning, writhing mess below him. My legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locked against the small of his back as I pressed him further into me.

“Please, Braun,” I whined, fingers digging into the bare skin of his shoulders.

Braun moved a hand to my clit, fingers moving at the same tempo of his hips. His name fell from my lips repeatedly as I came, legs quaking around him. Two thrusts later and Braun was coming as well, hips slowing to a halt against mine.

Braun untangled my legs from around his waist, flipping to the bed beside me. One of his arms stayed wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. After a moment of silence, my head propped against his shoulder and his fingers running through my hair absentmindedly, he spoke.

“How did you learn how to give a lap dance like that? And why were you hiding it from me?” he asked.

“A lady never tells,” I shrugged, smile on my face. “And she sure as hell never sparks up a conversation with her best friend about her uncanny lap dancing skills.”


End file.
